War for the World
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: [Edited]Five Goddess against five Gods? Daughters of God and Sons of the Devil? Who will win, who will lose, and who gets to keep the neutral earth? GaaxSaku, ShikaxTem, KibaxIno, NaruxHina, NejixTen! Yea I know the summery sucks!
1. Intro

**A/n: Hello all! This will be my greatest work EVER!! It will be my longest and best fanfic it is the most original idea and I have made a comic of it with my own characters but I changed the characters to Naruto people's hehehehe! Any way we all know the main pairing in this story! Well please read and I hope you like it!!**

**Goddesses (Good) **

**Sakura…**

Sakura, the Goddess of Light, 1st in command of the heaven army, first daughter of God.

**Goals:** To eliminate the Gods or sons of the devil and win the war over earth.

**Temari…**

Temari, the Goddess of Darkness, 2nd in command to Sakura, second daughter of God.

**Goals:** To eliminate the Gods or sons of the devil and win the war over earth.

**Ino…**

Ino, the Goddess of Fire, 3rd in command under Temari, third daughter of God.

**Goals**: To eliminate the Gods or sons of the devil and win the war over earth.

**Hinata…**

Hinata, the Goddess of Water, 4th in command under Ino, fourth daughter of God.

**Goals**: To eliminate the Gods or sons of the devil and win the war over earth.

**Tenten…**

Tenten, the goddess of Earth, 5th in command under Hinata, fifth daughter of God.

**Goals**: To eliminate the Gods or sons of the devil and win the war over earth.

**Gods (Evil)**

**Gaara…**

Gaara, God of the Dark, 1st in command of the army of Evil, first son of the Devil.

**Goals**: To destroy the Goddesses or Daughters of God and destroy the earth.

**Naruto…**

Naruto, God of Light, 2nd in command under Gaara, second son of the Devil.

**Goals**: To destroy the Goddesses or Daughters of God and destroy the earth.

**Kiba…**

Kiba, God of Fire, 3rd in command under Naruto, third son of the Devil.

**Goals**: To destroy the Goddesses or Daughters of God and destroy the earth.

**Shikamaru…**

Shikamaru, God of water, 4th in command under Kiba, fourth son of the Devil.

**Goals**: To destroy the Goddesses or Daughters of God and destroy the earth.

**Neji…**

Neji, God of Earth, 5th in command under Shikamaru, fifth son of the Devil.

**Goals**: To destroy the Goddesses or Daughters of God and destroy the earth.

Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten stood in the center of the throne room. They were in a line dressed in their battle garments. Sakura walked up to her father, she was dressed in a white top that let her stomach show and a white long skirt with pearls on it. On her arms gloves like Kimono sleeves hung loosely. Sakura kneeled before the great God.

"Sakura," he spoke, "You must protect you sisters with these weapons" two white fans appeared in her hands, and they had sharp knife edges (like the fans from Dynasty Warriors).

"Yes father" Sakura rose and stepped to the side and Temari approached and bowed. She wore all black dress with long elegant gloves on her arms.

"Temari, you will use this to protect your sisters" a giant scythe appeared in her hands.

"Thank you" she rose and walked beside Sakura.

Ino waked up, her red dress barely touching the ground. Flames etched up the sides of the dress. She wore arm covers (you know like gloves only they don't cover your hands) she kneeled in front of her father. "Ino, my daughter you will have this" he said and two red decorated maces appeared. Ino rose and walked to her other sisters.

Hinata shyly walked up and kneeled in her light blue skirt with fish scales covering it and a light blue top with only one strap. "And you Hinata will use this" he said and a bow and arrows appeared. She rose and walked to the others. Tenten walked forward in her short dark green dress with her long boots and she kneeled and waited for hers. "And finally you, Tenten" a spear appeared; she got up and joined the others.

"You will all also use a sword especially made for you," 5 swords appeared all sheathed. They all had a charm hanging from the hilt. One was a pearl, one a black gem, one a ruby, another a sapphire, and the last an emerald.

They all took them and pulled them out of the sheath. Sakura looked at hers it was engraved with something, 'Courage is not the absence of fear, but the presence of hope'

Temari looked at her and it was also engraved 'Death gives us sleep, eternal youth, and immortality'. Temari smirked; she was the death goddess after all. She was the one who took people to heaven.

Ino look at hers closely, 'Flowers grow out of darker moments'.

Hinata held hers up to her face and studied the engraving 'Great beginnings are not as important as the way one finishes'

Finally Tenten gazed upon her own sword 'Mastering others is strength. Mastering yourself is true power', they all looked up at they're father. "Tomorrow my daughters you will all be sent to earth for the war and for inspection. You must use your human forms and gather as much information as possible" they all nodded and bowed.

Sakura walked sadly back to her room. Temari saw this and followed her. Sakura went to her window and gazed upon the earth "Thinking of him again?" Temari asked placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked at her sister "I just want to know which of those damn devils did it. Once I find out…I'll destroy him" Sakura said angrily.

Temari looked at her sadly "Sakura…Sasuke died protecting the earth it was his duty and you know it, he was a warrior angel after all"

Sakura stared at the floor, "But we were supposed to get married in a two days," Sakura sniffed.

"Sakura for the Goddess of life you are filled with so much grief and anger" she sighed.

"Temari, he was already dead and immortal, there is only one creature that can kill an immortal and that's a god or goddess and do you know what happens when you kill an immortal…they don't come back!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face.

There was a long silence, "I'm sorry" Sakura mumbled. "I'm just…"

Temari smiled "Don't worry about it. We are all a little shaken up since the gods planted their fortresses on the earth" Temari said. "But we will win; Sakura and you can kill the one who killed Sasuke"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Thanks Temari" Temari leaned down and hugged her.

"Now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow" and with that Temari exited Sakura's room.

Sakura looked out her window again at the peaceful earth. It looked so much nicer from heaven, but once you got down there, it was hell. 'I promise Sasuke I will kill your murderer' Sakura secretly promised her lost love. Sakura changed quickly into her night clothes and slipped into her white sheets and pulled the white sheer cover up closed around her canopy bed. She lay in her bed and slowly closed her eyes falling into sleep.

-

"Ha-ha, Gaara do you remember that stupid angel you killed about a week ago?" a blonde laughed hysterically.

The red head turned to his blonde brother "Oh yea, Naruto I remember, he was one of the weakest things I have ever fought" Gaara laughed along with Naruto.

"I wouldn't exactly call that a fight" a man with white eyes yawned.

"True, Neji, true" Naruto said continuing to laugh. Neji rolled his eyes and stood up, his dark green cloak dragging slightly on the floor.

"That God fellow thinks he is so powerful, we'll show him" a brown haired man laughed.

Naruto and turned to see his red cloaked brother, "Oi, Kiba when did you get back?" he asked.

"Just now, I had some fun with this village that I now renamed the village of Ash" him and Naruto laughed.

"Hey Gaara I brought you back the best 'warrior' of the village's head" Kiba said throwing a man's head to Gaara.

"Was he much of a challenge?" Gaara asked throwing it in a closet.

"Not really, but you know what I can't wait for" Kiba smirked.

Naruto looked over at him "What?"

Kiba's smirked widened. "I found out from a reliable source, That God is finally taking us seriously and sending his strongest line of offense and defense"

Neji blinked "And that would be?"

Kiba huffed in satisfaction "His 5 hot daughters, most powerful opponents in the world"

Gaara raised an 'eyebrow' "I didn't know he had daughters" Gaara stated.

"Well let's see, they control elements like us and use their beauty to their advantage against male opponents. They are very skilled with weapons and magic" Kiba said nodding.

"Well" Gaara smirked. "This should be interesting, which is 1st in command?"

Kiba was silent for a bit obviously thinking. "I believe it is the Goddess of Light, she uses a sword and two deadly fans"

Gaara snorted "Fans? Who the hell uses fans?"

Neji shrugged "Apparently her"

Neji sighed "Great more crap to deal with. Now I thought they finally gave up"

Naruto shook his head smirking at them. "Guess not"

Gaara looked at all of them, "Well as fun as this is I'm going to look for Shikamaru" he said getting up.

Kiba stared after him "You don't have to lie to us Gaara we all know your just going out to kill" he laughed.

Gaara glared at him and a black hole formed under Kiba and he fell through "Ha-ha yeah that's SO hilarious" he said sarcastically walking out.

Gaara walked outside looking up at the stars, "So a new challenge, huh?" he smirked.

"Give my your best shot _God_" a lightning blot struck across the sky as the words left his mouth. Gaara laughed "I'll kill your daughters like I killed your 'best' warriors" he walked towards the nearest town and went on a much needed killing spree.


	2. Prophecy

**A/n: Yea a new chapter!! Wooohoooo ok well R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Come on Sakura the house is over this way" Temari called as Sakura stared at the black palace.

Sakura sighed and followed her sisters, 'Earth' she thought and looked around at how destroyed it was. "It looks so much better from heaven" she whispered.

"What did you say Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Oh nothing" Sakura faked a smile.

"Ok Sakura you need to focus if were going to lay low, no powers and now transforming" Ino told her.

"Ino I know" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Look it's the house" Hinata pointed, they all looked at the two story house.

"We're all supposed to live…in that" Tenten's jaw dropped.

Sakura blinked "You've got to be kidding me! Is this like punishment? We go from living in a palace to this dump!"

Hinata and Temari covered Sakura's mouth with their hands "SHH!" they hushed her.

"Gomen" she smiled and they all walked into the house.

They all sighed "Great" they all went up and picked their rooms.

Sakura walked back down stairs "Hey I'm going to look around this run-down city" she yelled upstairs. Sakura opened the door and walked out. She looked up and down the street and sighed.

She walked to the left and looked around. She looked and saw a large garden maze, and walked in and noticed the flowers were black roses. Sakura studied them carefully. She walked further into the maze and found a court yard with a small fountain and she walked up and looked at her reflection.

"Hello?" a voice came from behind her. She turned and saw a man with red hair and pale green eyes.

Sakura blushed "Um Hi, I'm sorry am I not allowed in her?" she asked.

"No it's not that I just saw someone else who is fascinated with the black roses as I am" he said to her. "Oh forgive me, I'm Gaara" he held out his hand.

She shook his "and I'm Sakura" she blushed further. 'What am I doing?!' she yelled at herself.

"Well, well" a woman with black hair emerged from nowhere. Gaara and Sakura stared at her with questioning looks. "If it isn't the moon and sun" she said to them. "I have something for you two" she handed Sakura a black rose and Gaara a white rose.

"Thanks?" Sakura said looking at it.

Gaara stared at the woman further "where did you get this?" he asked, "and now for the rest" she smiled to them. Then they heard a voice coming from what seemed to be the roses.

_Feel her love_

_Feel his soul,_

_It's so magical_

_Take her hand_

_Make him whole,_

_It's so magical_

_He can't get you off his mind_

_What you'll have is hard to find,_

_You feel this pain inside_

_Your love, your love it can;_

_Set him free_

_Make her see,_

_It's so magical_

_You and he,_

_You are one_

_The moon and sun,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see,_

_La de da_

_La de de,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see,_

_La de da_

_La de de,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see,_

_Life is good_

_Life is fun,_

_It's so magical_

_Love is here_

_You are one,_

_It's so magical_

_He can't get you off his mind_

_What you'll have is hard to find,_

_You feel this pain inside_

_But I know, your love, your love it can;_

_Set him free_

_Make her see,_

_It's so magical_

_You and he,_

_You are one_

_The moon and sun,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see,_

_La de da_

_La de de,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see,_

_La de da_

_La de de,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see_

_So take her heart _

_Cause babe you're the one,_

_Feels like magic, magic_

_But we still have to feel it,_

_Bend it back inside your heart_

_Your love could set her free,_

_Your love, your love it can;_

_Set him free_

_Make her see,_

_It's so magical_

_You and he,_

_You are one_

_The moon and sun,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see,_

_La de da_

_La de de,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see,_

_La de da_

_La de de,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see,_

_La de da _

_La de de,_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see,_

_La de da _

_La de de,_

_It's so magical!_

Gaara and Sakura stared at the woman and they both blinked "Umm…what was that?" Sakura asked completely confused.

The woman laughed "Ah sweet children so young, it is your prophecy. The moon and sun will be one" she smiled and disappeared.

Sakura looked at Gaara and he looked at her "Do you have **any** idea what she was talking about?" he asked her.

She shook her head "Not a clue"

"Moon and Sun" Sakura thought aloud.

"Hmmm" Gaara thought, "isn't the moon the symbol of the God of Dark and the Sun the symbol of the Goddess of light" he contemplated. Both tensed up and looked at each other and laughed 'Of course not!' they both thought.

"Hey so Sakura maybe sometime we could you know go eat or something?" Gaara asked.

Sakura turned red again 'Of course not! Sasuke! We can never love again!' Sakura frowned "Sorry I can't, you see my fiancé just died"

He nodded "Oh well anyway it was nice to meet you Sakura. I hope to see you again" Gaara smiled at her.

"Bye" she waved and walked off. Sakura sighed and looked back 'What was that?' she asked herself. 'That woman was psycho' she agreed to herself.

Gaara watched her walk off and then he walked in his own direction 'That was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me' he thought. 'Well I hope I see her again' he smirked to himself.


	3. Important Author Note!

**A/n: Hi everyone I'm seriously about to go insane I got grounded from the PC I just snuck on because i must tell you all! So yea I got grounded because I failed Science and Spanish see I just didn't turn in my stuff in because well I just didn't lol! Well anyway my parents changed it to when I get my Progress Reports and if I pass I'll be off grounding which is next week my friends! So that is why i haven't been updating! Yes yes well don't worry I'm not failing anymore I'm actully concintrating on school instead of my favoritest thing in the world...WRITING! wooooohooooo lol well ok I will update as soon as possible and if I don't I probably killed my self because I went insane lol well PEACE!**


	4. Date

**A/n: Woot woot people I have another chapter for you!! It is very good I promise well I hope you all like it please review!!!!!**

Sakura and Hinata walked down the street towards the market place. "Sakura are you ok?" Hinata asked. As if she noticed Sakura's change in aura.

Sakura looked at her sister, "Ok Hinata I have to tell you something, come with me" she said leading her into the same garden she had been in a few days ago.

"Hinata I am betraying Sasuke" Sakura said sadly.

Hinata looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean Sakura?" Sakura looked at the black roses. She saw one that was wilted and she touched the rose and it bloomed once again as if brand new.

"Hinata I've been thinking of someone else" Sakura told her.

Hinata smiled "Sakura I'm sure Sasuke would not want you to be sad and want you to find someone"

Sakura picked the rose and smelled it. "There's just something about him that makes him so mysterious and dark" Sakura giggled.

"So who is it Sakura?" Hinata asked her.

"Well his name is Gaara and he has red hair and pale green eyes…and the weirdest thing happened the day I met him, this prophetess called us the Moon and Sun" Sakura told Hinata.

"That is strange," Hinata agreed.

"Hey Hinata before we leave could you water all these roses?" she smiled.

Hinata laughed "What is it with you and black roses, you do know that is the calling card of the God of Darkness, or better known as the Death God" Hinata said snapping and the plants were watered by a light rain.

"I know but something about them fascinates me" Sakura smiled.

Hinata shook her head "Well we better get to the market"

The two set off and arrived at the busy place. They both looked around at all the variety, "Wow" Hinata gasped.

All of a sudden Sakura fell on Hinata. "I'm so sorry" a blonde young man said quickly. He helped both of them up "Please forgive me" he pleaded and noticed the blushing blue haired girl. He smiled "I'm terribly sorry, I'm Naruto" he said kissing Hinata's hand making her blush more.

"I-It's a-alright" she said to him.

"Please allow me to make it up to you by taking you out to lunch" he smiled.

Hinata turned even redder and looked at Sakura "Go on Hinata I'll do the shopping" Sakura smirked and pushed the two off.

"Have fun now!" she waved and smiled, once the two were gone Sakura began walking through the market when she saw a stand filled with black roses. She made her way over to the stand and gazed at all of the roses and charms.

Someone held a black rose in front of her face. She looked to see who it was "Hello again my 'Sun'" Gaara smirked and handed her the black rose.

Sakura blushed and looked up at him "Thank you"

He smiled at her and they both began walking, "You seem to like black roses" Gaara smirked.

Sakura blushed "Yes I seem to have a weakness for them" they walked on not even noticing where they were going.

"So Sakura have you changed your mind about a date?" he asked with a smirk.

Sakura smiled up at him blushing slightly "I'd love too"

"How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'd like that," she laughed. "Well I have to finish shopping so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. We can meet at my favorite garden" she smiled and waved. Gaara walked on not paying attention when he realized he was by the same stand the crazy lady from a couple days ago. He froze and looked around and quietly trying to sneak away.

"And where do you think your going?" the Prophetess said emerging from her tent.

'NOOOOOOOOO!!!!' Gaara yelled in his head. 'Not again!!' he slowly turned and faced the woman. "What do you want from me?" he whined.

"My lord you are very dumb"

Gaara twitched, "And why is that?" he glared at her.

"You are blinded and you must break down the barrier" she told him.

Gaara blinked and gave her an odd look "You know what…you're a crazy psycho, so I'm going to go and hopefully **never** see you again" he said and walked off.

She shook her head at the foolish man, "His love blinds him that his enemy is the one he loves" she sighed. "Oh well, it will all work out in time" she laughed and walked back into her tent.

-

Hinata walked into the house and smiled and slide down the door. "So Hinata" Sakura smirked, "How was 'lunch'?" she asked.

Hinata blushed "I don't think I have ever met anyone as wonderful" Hinata went into a day dream. The door smashed open and squished Hinata. Sakura was wide eyed as Ino stormed in.

She slammed the door and revealed and crushed Hinata, "Are you ok?" Sakura asked helping her up.

"I HAVE NEVER MET A MORE ENFURIATING MAN!" Ino screamed.

Tenten and Temari came downstairs and looked at all the commotion. "What's going on?" Tenten dumbly asked.

"I WAS AT THIS LITTLE SHOP AND THIS WOMAN ASKED ME FOR HELP AND THEN THIS ANNOYING MAN NAMED _**KIBA**_ CAME AND JUST HAD TO BE A SMART ASS ABOUT EVERYTHING AND MADE FUN OF ME, GOD!!" Ino screamed.

Tenten and Temari looked at each other, "Did you understand **any** of that?" Temari asked her. Tenten shook her head.

Sakura sighed "She hates a guy because he was making fun of her" Sakura said.

They all nodded and laughed a bit. Hinata sat up "What happened?" she asked and looked around.

"Nothing" they all sighed and went up to get ready for bed.

-

"Gaara" Naruto called as he walked into the palace.

"What?" Gaara asked irritated with his obnoxious brother.

"Gaara I met the most amazing girl today, she was pretty and funny," Naruto smiled.

"Well why don't you marry her?" Gaara said sarcastically.

Naruto looked at him wondering what had him ticked. "Well Gaara I'm heading in, so I'll see you in the morning" Gaara nodded and looked back to what he was doing.

-

The next day…

"Sakura I'm so happy you're going on a date" Hinata smiled. "And you look beautiful" Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She wore cross strapped white cocktail dress and her short pink hair was put in pretty bun.

"You really think so Hinata, you think Gaara will like it?" she asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded "Now go your perfect night awaits you" she told her pushing her out of the house while handing her a white long coat to match her dress.

Sakura walked into the garden she loved and looked at the roses. She found a beautiful one and picked it. "Sorry I'm late" Gaara smiled at her. "Wow you look beautiful" he told her. Sakura blushed "Here I got this for you," he handed her a white rose and she put it in her hair.

"What for?" she asked. "Because a white rose symbolizes beauty and purity" he said to her. Sakura blushed further and took his offered hand.

They walked down the streets, "How would you like to go dancing?" Gaara asked her.

"Wow I've never been dancing before" Sakura answered.

He laughed "Dancing it is then". They came up to a club (it was one of those nicer night clubs, like half restaurant and you can also dance) and entered Sakura looked around, this was all very new to her.

"Come on let's get a table first" he said as they both walked up to the seater. They were lead to their table in no time.

"Gaara come on lets dance I really want to" she pleaded. He laughed and took her hand and led her out to the dance floor just as another song was begging to play.

After a couple songs had played the two walked back to their table. "Wow that was really fun" Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it" Gaara smiled back at her. They pick up their menus and ordered what they thought they might enjoy. To Sakura's surprise they did not receive a bill for they're time there.

Sakura grabbed her coat and they headed out. They walked down the now dark streets "Well Gaara I had fun and I guess I better head home…so…" Sakura trailed off and looked up at him.

"Ummm…Gaara…" Sakura blushed.

"Yes" he replied.

Sakura leaned up quickly and kissed him on the lips. They both lingered there for a while until a blast of black and white broke them apart. They looked at each other "What was that?" she asked.

"So it begins," a voice came, they looked around and then Sakura heard Gaara saying something.

"Oh dear, lord please don't be her…please don't be her" he said.

"Well guess what sweetness it is me" the woman cackled.

"WHY!!!" Gaara yelled holding his head. "WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME THIS MUCH!" he had anime tears streaming down his face.

The woman's eye twitched and smacked him on the head "Well excuse me" she said with attitude.

Gaara stood up and grabbed Sakura, "You know what I don't care what it is I don't want to hear it, you are psycho lady" he told her and they both ran off.

They finally stopped and Sakura began to laugh "Wow Gaara meet her often?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"A little too much" he pouted; Sakura giggled and looked at him.

"Well good night" she smiled and kissed him again and then headed home.


	5. It was You

**A/n: Woot, Woot I have updated this story!!!! Hooray!!!! Lol well I hope you like it!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!**

Sakura walked in and then locked the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water and Temari came in dressed in her goddess robes. "Why are you wearing those?" Sakura asked.

"We have to practice and night is the best time" Temari told her. "Now come on, get changed Tenten, Hinata, and Ino already left" Temari said.

Sakura sighed "Fine" she swirled her hands and she was changed.

"Let's go" Sakura groaned and they headed out the door. Sakura look up "Good it's a full moon"

Temari looked over at her, "Yeah that's why tonight is a perfect night" Temari laughed.

"Oh yeah Sakura, I heard about your date" Temari smirked.

Sakura blushed "It was great but I'm worried I'm afraid that I like him as much as Sasuke" Sakura said sadly.

Temari laughed "Sakura don't worry, you know as well as me that apparently you weren't meant to be with Sasuke if you were then he wouldn't have died. Father knows all and all that will happen you know that. But he does not tell us because we must make our own decisions even though he knows them"

Sakura nodded "I guess your right" she smiled.

"So you really like him?" Temari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but he's a mortal" Sakura sighed.

"So," Temari giggled. "You'd be the first to marry a mortal" she told her. They walked to a small field on the outskirts of town and saw their sisters.

"Sakura, I want you to teach me something" Temari said. "So let's leave them to themselves for now" she pulled her aside to another area. Sakura nodded and they went a little off.

-

"Sakura I think I got it," Temari said wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Don't worry Temari, fusing power none the less our forms is the most difficult thing to do. But at least you have fusing power down" Sakura smiled helping her sister up.

"Well, well" they heard two males voices laugh. "Look what we have here, Neji" a man with brown hair and a red cloak grinned.

"Look's like the goddess's of Life and Death, Dark and Light, Kiba" the man with long chocolate brown hair smirked.

"I think we should take care of them now, don't you think?" Kiba said smirking to his brother.

Neji nodded "Too bad such beauties as you two should have to die so miserably" he laughed.

Temari examined them closely and smirked "Sakura, they're Fire and Earth, let me handle this".

Temari's black angel wings flared out. She stretched her hand out and her scythe appeared and she took off slashing at Neji. He dodged and quickly tried to slash her with his own sword.

She smirked "I don't think so!" she yelled her hand was surrounded by a black orb as she drove it into his stomach area.

Sakura's wings sprung out and she flew up to Kiba taking her sword out and grabbing him by the collar. "Listen you scum from hell, you're going to tell me who killed the angel that lead the last army down here!" Sakura ordered.

Kiba smirked and began to heat up as he broke away. "Think you're so high and mighty don't you. Well if you must know, it was my brother, the God of Darkness and Death. The person who is going to send you to hell whether you like it or not!" Kiba laughed pulling his sword out.

Sakura glared at him "As a matter of fact he should be coming soon" Kiba smirked as he began to charge.

Sakura brought hers out as well and the metal clashed. They leaned in try to create more force for there side and they were face to face "You can't beat me" Sakura assured.

"Really well here's something you have to remember when fighting a god. Play dirty!" he yelled as he summoned a fire ball and hit her in the stomach.

Temari slashed away at the shield Neji created with his power, "Don't use a shield you coward!" she said angrily. She pulled her sword from her sheath and stuck it trough the shield.

Neji smirked and threw the shield with the sword in it far off, "Come on Death is that the best you've got?" he laughed.

Temari tightened the grip on her scythe "Prepare to die!!" she yelled.

He went wide eyed when her scythe grazed his skin making a small cut on his face. He put his sword into the ground and all of a sudden trees and vines grew and captured Temari. Her scythe fell to the ground and she tried to get out of the vines that held her in place.

"Don't bother" he smirked grabbing his sword. "Now die" he smirked, thrusting it forward.

Temari shut her eyes but never felt the blade. She opened them "SAKURA!" the blade went right through Sakura's stomach.

"Oh well" Neji smirked. Sakura grabbed the sword with both hands and looked up at him eyes glowing white, her original color gone.

"Shit!" Neji yelled and flew back. Sakura slowly removed the sword and grabbed it along with her own, blood staining her skirt and now dripping from her mouth.

"Neji you moron!!" Kiba yelled, as Sakura let out an ear shattering scream.

"We can't beat her if she's in this state only Gaara can" Kiba said angrily.

"It's not my fault she got in the way!" Neji yelled back. Temari collapsed while still in the hold of the vines only barely breathing. Sakura grew two black angel wings and now had a totally of two white wings and two black.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY SISTER!" she yelled her voice being the combination of hers and Temari.

"They fused!" Kiba said going wide eyed, one of Sakura's sleeves turned black as did her cross strapped halter top.

"DIE!" she yelled her sword and Temari's appeared in her hands as she rushed towards them. Kiba and Neji joined arms and created a shield in front of them with their combined power. Sakura rammed into it using her own power. Soon it began to crack.

The blinding light got brighter. "Neji we can't hold it for much longer!" Kiba yelled.

"Neji, Kiba!" Naruto yelled as he flew up with them.

"Naruto is Gaara with you?"

He nodded, "We're about to fuse give us a second" Naruto assured.

"Well hurry because a second is all you have" they said as the shield cracked more.

Naruto went to the ground and went motionless. Gaara flew up and eyes completely black his cloak white but his clothes still black.

"Let down the shield on 3" he ordered with the voice mixed of his and Naruto's. They nodded and Gaara flew back away powering up his own attack.

"1, 2…3!" Gaara yelled they released the shield and Gaara flew forward and they collided. Both powers crushing against each other.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino flew over "Temari!" they yelled.

Ino ran and burned the vines and Temari fell and Tenten caught her. "She's barely breathing" Tenten panicked.

"Look!" Hinata pointed up.

"Temari and Sakura must have fused" Hinata looked around and saw Naruto on the ground. She went wide eyed seeing him wearing the emblem of the god of light.

Neji and Kiba landed beside Naruto, "You!" Ino yelled pointing at Kiba. He heard the familiar voice and looked over at the blonde.

They stomped up to each other "YOU'RE A GOD!" she yelled.

Kiba's eye twitched "I'M SURPRISED THAT AN ANNOYING GIRL AS YOURSELF IS A GODDESS!" he yelled back.

They all sweat dropped "You know this just proves my theory that he liked her" Neji said to the other Goddess's. They nodded and then turned to him ready to fight.

Water fell onto all of them and they all looked at a man with black hair in a spiky ponytail. "Now's not the time to fight each other. We should really be worried about what's going on up there" he said pointing up. They all nodded and looked up and the still colliding blinding light.

"Sakura please be alright" Hinata said holding her hands together. Suddenly Naruto and Temari began to gain consciousness.

"Sakura…" Naruto said quietly. "Where have I heard that name before?" he said unable to stand on his own so he got support from Kiba.

They looked up as the light got even brighter and then it exploded and Temari and Naruto's power hit them painfully reattaching it to them.

Sakura fell and crashed on the ground, Gaara did as well. He tried to get up and slowly stood "Who the hell are you?!" he asked slowly walking towards the fallen goddess.

Sakura slowly stood up and looked at her opponent. She went wide eyed and fell back on her knees. Gaara just stood still and looked at the ground.

Tears fell down Sakura's pale face; they all looked at the two.

"I knew it" Naruto said weakly.

"Sakura was the one Gaara wouldn't shut up about" Naruto smirked.

Sakura looked up again wishing it wasn't true 'No…Gaara is the God of Darkness and Death' Sakura cried.

Gaara could not look at her. He just focused on the spot he had on the ground. Kiba and Neji looked at each other and nodded. Neji formed a prison around Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari.

Kiba ran over to Sakura and pulled out his sword, "Die goddess" he whispered.

Gaara immediately looked up and dissolved into the dark and appeared in front of Sakura and grabbed Kiba's wrist.

"Don't you dare touch her" Gaara said his hair covering his eyes.

"But Gaara" Kiba argued.

His grip tightened "**Don't **touch her" he said more sternly.

Kiba's hand relaxed "You'll have to kill her sometime," he said sheathing his sword.

"I don't care…just not now, now we leave" he ordered and slightly looked at Sakura before he disappeared into the darkness.

Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto then took off leaving them. The barricade soon disappeared and they ran to Sakura.

"Sakura are you all right?" they asked.

"He…Gaara…killed Sasuke" she said putting her hands to her face and crying madly. Hinata and Temari wrapped their arms around her and they all disappeared in Temari's darkness.


	6. Goddessnapped

**A/n: Yes another Chapter I hope you all enjoy it even though it's kind of short peace!!!! Please review!!!!**

"Sakura!" Temari shouted running through the house. She ran into the kitchen and saw Hinata and Ino. "Where's Sakura?!" Temari panicked. They looked at each other and then back to Temari "We thought she was with you"

Tenten walked in "What's going on?" she asked.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Temari asked grabbing her sister.

"No, I thought she was with Hinata and Ino" Tenten said in the same manner as Hinata and Ino.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Tenten questioned.

"You don't understand, Sakura will go and try to kill Gaara **alone**, as powerful as she is she can't take on five gods, even in her most powerful stage" Temari informed.

"We have to find her before its too late" Hinata said quickly as they all changed instantly and ran out the door.

-

Sakura stood completely undisguised, just waiting looking into the fountain of her favorite garden. She looked around at all the black roses that then colored into white ones. "Ah, my dear lady, your aura is so dark" Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye, not moving at all.

"What do you want old Prophetess," Sakura demanded. She laughed as she walked beside Sakura.

"Why are you so filled with hate? Is it because you found the man who murdered you fiancé? Or is it because you can't bring yourself to kill the man you love because he killed the other man you loved?"

"I don't know, but I know for sure that I do **not** love **him**" Sakura said glaring at the water.

"Will you be able to kill him, he saved you even though he knew, there maybe more to the God of Darkness then you think" the woman smiled.

Sakura clenched her fists; the woman sighed and began to speak again. "There's a reason your old loved one is dead and a better reason as to why the one you love now killed him, if he didn't well…I'll just let you find that out for yourself" she said smirking.

Sakura looked at her, "Someone's coming now," she said to Sakura. "Think about what your heart tells you" she said and walked off.

Sakura shook her head, 'How does that woman always seem to just pop out of nowhere at random times' Sakura looked at her reflection she had really never seen herself look this bitter.

"Hello Goddess" a voice came.

Sakura looked up "Don't trouble me now with your flame I'm trying to think right now" she glared back at Kiba.

"Why would I give up such an opportune chance to kill you?" Kiba said lighting a fire in his hand. "Besides I'm not stupid either to beat you to your next sentence" Kiba smirked as Sakura's eyes followed him.

"You're strong I know that, you and Gaara are almost the same, but this time you don't have him to stop me and I have help" he laughed as Shikamaru and Neji appeared beside him.

Sakura yawned "And where's the other one?" she asked.

Neji sighed "Naruto is still a little upset that the girl of his dreams was your sister"

Sakura nodded "You don't say," and then she smirked.

"Not that we have to worry" Neji continued. "Except Kiba here, he seems to **love **that blonde spit fire that levels out his own flames"

They all laughed except Kiba, "I told you I didn't like her, I despise her and besides why would I fight and bicker with someone I liked?" Kiba crossed his arms.

"Ok, Kiba you keep telling yourself that" Shikamaru rolled hi eyes.

"Let's just take care of her" Kiba said angrily.

They nodded "So how would you like to die, _your royal highness_?" Neji joked pulling out his sword.

Sakura sighed and just looked at the ground. Kiba walked up to her and placed his sword at her throat "What's wrong? Aren't you afraid to die?" he smirked.

"Not really," Sakura said quietly. Kiba glared at her and she looked up at him, suddenly he went wide eyed and jumped back.

Sakura looked at him questioningly. Sakura then felt a very threatening aura from behind her, "G-Gaara" Kiba gulped.

"Its n-not what, I-it's not what it l-looks l-like" Kiba said backing up along with Neji and Shikamaru.

Gaara walked passed Sakura and stood in front of her "I told you to stay away from her" he said sending a shiver down all there spines.

They all disappeared and Sakura just looked at Gaara's back.

"Listen," Sakura began; he turned his head slightly to see her.

"What?" he said harshly.

"I want to know why you stopped them yesterday" she demanded.

Gaara smirked and turned to face her he used on of his fingers to point her face up at him. "One you do not tell me what to do and second don't get to used to it, I will not let anyone lay a hand on you, if you die it will be my hands and no one else's" he said settling his hand beside him once again.

He stared at her for a second before averting his gaze. "You know I should have figured it out when that crazy Prophetess said that obvious clue" Gaara shook his head.

"She was exactly right you're the Sun and I'm the moon" he sighed.

"Why are you saving me for you to kill?" Sakura asked.

Gaara made eye contact with her again, "Because I'm not sure if I want you dead or not" he said.

Sakura nodded "I see," she said weakly. Her eyes gazed down when suddenly his hand grabbed her face and he kissed her. He broke off and looked at her astonished face.

"Don't get to comfortable Sakura, you're safe for now, but watch your back, you never know when I might attack" he smirked as he ran his hand down her arm.

"See ya" his smirk grew and he dissolved into darkness. Sakura still shocked that he kissed her, 'Wait' her eye twitched.

'He could be using me to let my guard down' Sakura crossed her arms angrily. 'Why'd he have to come anyway I could have killed all of them' she pouted. Sakura sighed and sat on the fountains edge when fire erupted from the ground and Kiba appeared.

"I don't care, I'm going to kill you, you've made Gaara weak and confused I will not lose because of some stupid Goddess" Kiba growled.

Sakura stood up "Give me your best shot" she glared. Kiba smirked and then Sakura blacked out feeling something hit her on the head.

Neji walked out and grabbed her. "Nice distraction" Neji smirked.

"With her out of the picture, Gaara will be back to normal and we will win" Kiba smirked.

"You did well hitting her pressure point with your vines" Kiba complemented and they both disappeared once again.


	7. Choice

**A/n: Oh, my gosh you are all going to hate me for this , but yes you will just have to see, Hehehehe!!!! But here is the next chapter I hope you all like it, cause you'll like it until you get to the end of this chapter and then you'll hate me !!!! cough Cliff Hanger cough well enjoy!!!! Oh and this is a pretty short chapter lol!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!**

Sakura opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She tried to move but found her hands bound in chains, "What is going on?" she asked herself trying to remember but only finding it blank.

Sakura looked up and saw a woman with her back to her sitting at a table. Her hair was so long that some rested on the floor. Her black hair had streaks of White, Red, Blue, and Green.

"Awake are you" she said rising from her seat. She turned to face her and began to walk towards her. Her long black cloak dragging on the floor along with her hair. Her make up made her golden eyes look cat like. "My sons have brought you here to me because you seem to be preventing there overthrow of the balance.

"Your sons?" Sakura said and went wide eyed. "Then you're…"

"Yes, I am Ares, Goddess of Chaos and Discord and Evil for the past millions of years, my Husband the lord of hell, the devil himself" she said cutting Sakura off.

"You disgust me" she glared at Sakura.

"My poor eldest has fallen in love with the enemy…but once you betray him, he will not linger on debating to killing you or not" Ares smirked. Sakura tried to break out of her restraints, "Don't bother they are made with my black magic and you can not break them, but fear not I will release you" she yawned.

She walked back to her table and grabbed a vile, "Now drink up darling, this will make you die in the most horrendous way, but first I have to add the final ingredient" she said making her way back to the table.

-

Temari landed on top of the palace of the gods and was met by a couple guards. "GET OT OF MY WAY!" she yelled slashing through all of them. She smashed the door open and began down the fleet of stairs.

Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling "Someone's coming" he informed Gaara and Naruto. Suddenly the door fell down to reveal a very angry goddess.

"Where is she!?" Temari yelled. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other.

"Where's who?" Naruto asked.

"MY SISTER, GIVE HER BACK!" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru sunk down a little in his chair. Kiba and Neji appeared and looked at the scene "What's **she** doing here!?" they yelled.

Neji's vines grew and held her in place but she ripped right through them. She grabbed Kiba and held her scythe to his throat "You're going to tell me where my sister is **NOW!**" she ordered her eyes turning black.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled back about to grab her scythe, but then remembering, that only the owner of a scythe may touch, any other would die and a brush against it.

"Tell me where Sakura is!" she yelled now tightening her grip. That was it Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji looked over at Gaara fear in there eyes.

Kiba was snatched from Temari's hands and Gaara held him face to face, "What the hell did you do?!" Gaara seethed holding his neck so tight he began to choke Kiba.

-

"All done" Ares smiled. "Just one more thing to add so it will be extra painful" she picked up a knife and cut her finger letting the dark red blood drop into the vile.

She walked over and held Sakura's head up with her hand, "Being the Goddess of Life and Light, this will even be more entertaining. But alas I have to go take care of something so I leave you to die in agony" she smirked.

She grabbed Sakura's face and spilled the liquid down her throat, covering her hand over her mouth. "Drink it all my sweet" she said evilly.

Sakura had no choice and the toxin went down her throat. Ares smiled and snapped and the chains disappeared. Sakura fell to the ground "tah, tah" she said disappearing.

Sakura turned and lay on her back. She felt the darkness spreading through her body slowly killing her. Her nails scrapped against the stone as she tried to amend the pain.

Her eyes began to black over, 'This can't be happening' Sakura told her self. 'It just can't' she repeated before losing consciousness. Gaara appeared in his mother's chambers and looked around to see Sakura lying on the ground. He ran beside her and looked her over.

Her eyes were back and he went wide eyed "See didn't, did she?" Gaara said picking Sakura up and laying her on the table. He contemplated in his mind what to do. He was supposed to kill her, she was they only thing in his way from having the earth.

He needed to think faster, he felt the darkness taking over her body. 'She's supposed to die' he told himself as he gazed upon her pained face. He needed to make a decision and he needed to make it fast.


	8. Decision

**A/n: Ha, ha Evil me I know poor fans, you don't like cliff hangers!!!! lol well here is the next chapter I hope you all like it!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!**

Gaara stared at her and then grabbed her hand. He leaned down and kissed her, there hands intertwined as he began to transfer his own life into her to deflect the toxin in her body.

Sakura's emerald eyes returned and her eyes closed. Gaara stood up straight up and looked at the sleeping Goddess.

"AHHH!" he yelled falling to his knees holding his head, his eyes flashed white and then instantly returned.

"That's what you get" a voice came from the corner of the room.

"Miko," Gaara glared.

"Yes my lord" she bowed. "You still deserve it, sharing your life with that creature, you do remember in the flow of energy you always will receive" she said twirling her black hair.

He glared over at her. "What will your mother say when she finds out, you saved a goddess?" she asked.

"Ugh!" Gaara felt another jolt of pain surge through his body.

"Now as she is one with you, you are one with her, my lord. You are connected, you took the darkness out of her but took along her light" she said running her fingers along his back.

"And even the great God Gaara couldn't get all of the darkness, do you know why?" she said bending beside him.

"You're mothers blood now resides in her and you could never remove that evil" she smirked and looked at Sakura's unconscious body.

She stood and walked to her and put her hand on her face, "Now you have to keep an annoyingly close watch on this one, because…" she smirked and took out a knife and cut Sakura's cheek slightly.

A small cut appeared on Gaara's face and blood leaked from the wound. "Oh yes a very annoyingly close watch" she said turning to face him again.

"She is very careless as you may have noticed…and very willing to make sure her dear sisters don't get harmed and would rather have a blade through herself then them" Miko laughed.

Gaara stood up and the cut on both of their faces healed instantly. "But she is Life so I guess that gives you the ability to heal faster then normal" Miko sighed.

She opened her silver eyes to look at Gaara, "Your destinies have become a tangled knot" she laughed and disappeared. Gaara turned to Sakura and picked her up bridal style, the door to the chambers opened and Ares walked in.

"Gaara…" she trailed off. "What have you done!?" she yelled at her son. "Why have you saved her, she is a goddess do you not realize now if she dies so will you!?" she said covering her face to hide her tears.

"You've become weak!" she screamed.

"You better keep an eye on her because I will not have you ruin everything!"

Gaara shook his head "Mother, you will never be able to kill her because I will not allow it, I will protect her from everything you throw at us"

"Us…US!" Gaara you are **my** son, a god! And she is a goddess, do you not see this was never meant to happen!" she said slamming her fist against the wall.

"I don't care!" he yelled back, making her take a step back.

"It will never end well those who go against destiny always pay for it in the end!"

"She will never love you back, you will always be doomed, she is **his** daughter and you killed her fiancé, she will never accept you" she laughed.

Gaara shook his head, "I don't care I'm used to being a shadow" he said before disappearing into one.

-

Sakura shot up and looked around and then at herself, there she was in the garden she was kidnapped in. "I'm not dead?" Sakura wondered as if she were asking herself.

"But how? I should have died from that" she stood up and began to walk but then collapsed. "Great" she muttered sarcastically.

"Need some help dear?" a woman's voice came. Sakura looked up and saw the old prophetess, "Please" she sighed as the old woman helped her up.

"So you have found out, it's about time" she laughed. Sakura blinked "You mean that Gaara was a god?" Sakura questioned. The woman nodded "You know this was all supposed to happen" she smiled.

Sakura looked at her doubtfully; "I don't think so," Sakura smiled back.

"Ah but it was already you are changing the outcome of the battle" Sakura looked at her.

"How can I be doing that?" Sakura pondered.

"Naïve girl, you have no idea do you…well I think I will just let this one be figured out on your own" she smiled.

"Now I leave you," she said as Sakura realized they were in front of her house.

Sakura found strength and walked to the door and entered. She collapsed onto the couch loving the soft feeling. "Sakura?" she heard Temari call.

"Yes?" she called back.

"SAKURA!" Temari yelled and ran downstairs. "You've been gone for two days I was so worried!" she said hugging her. Tenten and Hinata joined her with Ino not too far behind. Sakura smiled and looked at them.

Temari sat up and then got this look on her face. "Something is wrong" she said holding her head.

"What is it?" Sakura asked grabbing her sister's hand. Temari went wide eyed and snatched her hand away.

"You're not Sakura!" Temari yelled jumping up.

"What are you talking about of course I'm Sakura" she said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Then why is there darkness inside you, Sakura never had darkness anywhere inside of her!" Temari shouted shielding her three sisters, Hinata looked closely.

"Hold on Temari I think she is telling the truth just let me check what happened to her" Hinata said sitting beside Sakura. Water covered her hands as she placed them on the side of Sakura's head.

Hinata closed her eyes and the past two days began to play out for her like a video. Hinata pulled her hands away and went wide eyed.

"Sakura," Hinata said crying.

"What?" Sakura asked begging to know what was going on.

"Sakura you now share a life connection with the God of Darkness" Hinata said turning away.

Ino and Tenten went wide eyed as well "Sakura how could you!?" they said crying.

"No," Hinata began. "Not in that way, Gaara….he…he saved her" Hinata told them.

"What?" Temari asked now confused.

"Sakura was dying, Ares gave her something to kill her and he…he took as much away as possible and not willingly joined with Sakura and now he has the power of the light and she has the power of the dark" Hinata informed them.

"What…he saved me" Sakura said breathless.

"And Sakura your connection is stronger then a usual one is, if you get a cut. Gaara will get one in the same place and even worse if one of you dies then…" Hinata paused not wanting to go on.

"I'm not sure if he did this just to get an advantage but that wouldn't make sense because he couldn't kill you…" Ino said pondering at the situation.

"You guys make this seem so complicated" Tenten sighed and they all looked at her. "It's obvious why he saved her knowing the chances of this happening" she said cracking her knuckles.

"He loves her, the God of Darkness and Death has actually fallen in love. There is no other reasonable explanation, Gaara loves Sakura" Tenten said without a doubt.

"And Sakura…" Hinata continued.

"He even said he didn't care if you wouldn't love him back because you know he killed Sasuke but he wanted to protect you…" Hinata said telling them the rest of the vision.

Sakura got up and headed to the door, "Sakura where are you going?!" Hinata and Temari said together.

"I…just need some time to think" Sakura said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.


	9. Its Tearing me Apart

**A/n: Well here is a new chapter for War of the World my lovely reviewers !!! I hope you all like it!! I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but alas school is an evil creation lol!! Also I have just recently broken my tail bone by falling down the stairs at my school !! I have to say it hurt like hell and I can ever sit without pain but alas I can but I must use at least 15 pillows lol well here you go I hope you like the chapter please review!!!!!**

Sakura walked out towards the garden. She let her wings come out and stretch. She looked at her right wing that had caught her attention, it was black. Sakura clenched her hands into fists and grabbed her sword. Sakura backed up to a stone wall and drove the sword into the black wing.

Sakura winced in pain but began trying to rip off the wing. She drove the sword in again and ripped more off. Sakura slumped to the ground crying. She ripped out the black feathers and threw them on the ground.

The ground around her was a big puddle of blood seeping out of her wing staining the white skirt and her sleeves. Sakura moved her hands through the blood. She leaned back and felt her wound slowly start healing.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked angrily.

Sakura looked up "Get away, what do you care?!" she yelled at him. Gaara spread his dragon like wings out. Sakura looked at the white one it looked as if the same damage was done to it as hers.

"You do realize when something happens to you it happens to me as well and vise versa" he said all traces of the anger that had been there now gone.

Sakura looked away from him, "What's wrong?" he asked walking up to her.

"Leave me alone" Sakura said harshly.

"Why…why did you do this to me?" Sakura asked tears spilling from her eyes.

Gaara looked at her and sighed "I had too," he said now noticing both wounds were fully healed.

"Why didn't you just let me die…I would rather have died then become _this_" she cried more.

"I didn't . . . I didn't want you to die" Gaara said turning away. Sakura looked up at him.

"I just knew…I knew something was wrong. Everything was so right, I just wanted to…it doesn't even matter, you destroyed us both" she tried wiping her tears away.

"My father will be disgraced, I'm a filthy abomination!" Sakura sobbed into her blood covered hands.

"Please don't cry" Gaara said quietly. Sakura stood up and glared at him "Why the hell not?!" she yelled.

"Because I don't like seeing you in pain" he replied harshly. Sakura blinked and returned to her glare.

"I bet you did this just to torture me, you and your sick little games! Just to make me suffer more then I already have!" Sakura accused.

Gaara glared at her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "Don't think you're the only one suffering from this fusion"

"It's tearing me apart just as much as it is you, but listen I did **not** do this to make you suffer I did it because after I met you I knew I couldn't live without you" he said staring into her eyes.

Sakura gulped and avoided eye contact, "You made my cold heart feel and you have no idea how much I regret now for killing that man because I would never wish you any unhappiness. No matter if I'm able to share it with you or not" he said sternly.

Gaara released her and took a step back. Sakura looked at him and then threw her arms around him crying "I'm sorry, I'm just I don't know what to do" she started crying again.

Gaara held her protectively making sure she felt safe "I know" he said kissing her forehead.

"I'm just afraid I don't want anything to happen to my sisters but I don't want anything to happen to you either. I can't stand this…trying to be strong when I'm so weak" Sakura cried into his chest.

"Sakura," Gaara said lifting her chin with his finger. "You don't have to stand alone anymore. I'll be with you no matter where you are or when even when you think I'm not because, I'm your shadow" he smiled. Sakura smiled back and they kissed, Gaara stepped back breaking the kiss.

"I have to go now Sakura but you will never be without me" he promised and dissolved into shadow.

Sakura smiled and then sighed "Well there you go father, come on smite me already" Sakura said raising her hands in the air.

She blinked when nothing happened, "Hm, weird well now what to do? I wonder if Gaara would mind if I killed his brothers…or at least that annoying fire god" she said to herself walking down the street.

-

"Hey Gaara are you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

He nodded "I see your wing is better, what did you do to it anyway?" he asked as they both walked down the halls of the palace.

"Ok Shikamaru, I'm only going to tell you and Naruto cause I cant trust Neji and Kiba" Gaara began.

"Oh it has to do with that goddess," Shikamaru nodded and they both walked into a secure room.

"Um well you see I kind of did something a little bit forbidden" he smiled trying to look as innocent as he could.

"Oh my god Gaara you didn't" Shikamaru groaned and walked at little away placing one hand to his head.

"My god Gaara, why? You can't seriously love her" Shikamaru crossed his arms and looked at his brother. He didn't say anything and looked away. Shikamaru sighed "You are so troublesome, you know that right" he said walking back to him.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Gaara replied.

"Fine Gaara I won't kill her but you just make sure she doesn't kill me" Shikamaru sighed yet again.

"I'll be sure to," Gaara told him.

"Man Gaara when Kiba and Neji find out they're gonna be pissed" Shikamaru laughed.

"You mean _if_ they find out" he corrected him.

"If…if is good" Shikamaru smirked.

They walked into the hall again and began to the common room. "What do you think of Kiba's 'crush' on the fire goddess, kind of funny how everyone knows they like each other, except them of course" he laughed.

Gaara nodded "Your right it is" as he began laughing.

"Hey what are you guys laughing at?" Naruto asked coming out of his room.

"Just about how Kiba and that goddess love each other but don't know it yet" Gaara smirked.

Naruto burst out laughing "I know man what is that anyway, I mean at least you and that chick know you love each other" Naruto kept on laughing.

Gaara and Shikamaru looked at him, "Ok Naruto it wasn't that funny" they said together.

"You're right," he continued laughing "it was HILARIOUS!" he shouted laughing even harder. Gaara and Shikamaru rolled their eyes and walked ahead into the common room.

"Oi, Shikamaru what's Naruto laughing about?" Kiba asked.

"Come on Kiba what doesn't Naruto laugh about" he sighed and sat down in a chair picking up his book and resumed reading it.

Kiba nodded "True, hey Gaara" he said looking back to what he was doing.

"Hey," Gaara said back sitting down as well.

"You know" Neji began "this has turned out to be more complicated then I thought it was going to be" he finished.

"I'll say" Gaara sighed and looked out the window.

"Ok guys I have something to say" Naruto spoke up finally recovering from his laughter.

They all looked at him and waited for him to continue. "I think I might like Hinata and a lot" he said gulping at the reaction.

"Ok" Gaara and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Naruto are you insane?!?" Kiba yelled.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Um, she's a goddess duh!" Kiba said at the same volume. "You can't be serious" Kiba shouted shaking Naruto.

"Why not?" Gaara interrupted them. Kiba looked back at Gaara, "Why can't he love her? I love the other goddess, Sakura" Gaara finished.

"Gaara you even know her name?! What is going on it's like I only have Neji and Shikamaru to depend on" Kiba sighed.

Shikamaru coughed "Um not necessarily" he spoke up.

Kiba's jaw dropped "Not you too!" he groaned leaning on the wall.

"Well, Kiba I'm not in love with anyone but I won't go against Gaara or Naruto so I wont be with you if you try yet again to kill them" he told him.

Kiba hit his head on the wall, "You guys…ugh" he said before walking out.

Neji sighed "Well I don't have anything to say" he nodded to them and left.

Naruto blinked "Dude Gaara can um you help me with Hinata?" he asked.

"What? Why?" Gaara raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You know since your woman is like her sister couldn't you get you know…?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara sighed "I guess I can ask Sakura to talk to her" he said. Naruto had his famous grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks Gaara you're the best" Naruto said and left the room.

Gaara sighed again "Well this sure is getting interesting," Shikamaru smirked.


	10. Fire Power

**A/n: I'm on an updating craze!!! I'm so proud of myself!! Well here is another chapter for this story someone begged me too update and I promised I would!! So here it is, defiantly a funny chapter and oh how I love the fire between Kiba and Ino X3**

**Well anyway PLEASE review!! It would mean a lot to me **

Neji sat on one of the grassy hills outside the city where they had taken up residence. He sighed and looked down at the river that lay below. "Finally a nice peaceful day" he said to himself.

He leaned back on one arm and closed his eyes enjoying the nice day. He opened one of his eyes felling someone's presence from below. His white eye stared at the earth goddess herself. He groaned and closed his eye again. "All I want is a peaceful day" he said to himself.

Tenten walked to the side of the clear river she pulled her shirt off to reveal a dark green swim top. She took off her shorts and had matching bottoms as well. "Ah I can't wait to feel the cool water" she giggled and pulled her hair down.

Eagerly she jumped into the water and stayed underwater as long as she could. Neji opened his eyes again hearing the splash. He looked down and didn't see her only her clothes. Curious he got up and walked down to the river and looked down.

Tenten popped out of the water happily and looked up at him. They both blinked until Tenten yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she backed away quickly to the other side.

Neji snapped out of his trance and crossed his arms and looked over at her. "I don't want anything" he said simply. He sat back down on the side of the river and crossed his arms and closing his eyes again.

"Um what are you doing?" Tenten asked giving him a menacing look.

"Calm down goddess I am in no mood to fight today, here does this make you feel better?" he asked taking out his sword and tossing it quite a ways away from them. Her gaze stayed on the place the blade had fallen.

"Go away"

"No"

Tenten stared up at him insulted with his answer. "Excuse me?" she glared up at him.

"I said, No" he repeated and still remained in his position. "I don't feel like moving besides what have you to worry about. I have thrown away my sword I do not wish to fight today" Neji yawned and opened his eyes to see her standing right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Ever heard of personal space?" he glared up at her.

"You ever heard of go away I was here first" she snapped back. Neji stood up and looked down at her now.

"Actually I was here first, you interrupted MY peace time" he said sternly stepping forward a bit. Tenten was a little frightened as he stood and stepped back losing her footing on the edge and flailing her arms around.

She grabbed onto his shirt and dragged him down into the water with her. They both resurfaced and looked at each other. "Thank," he said sounding aggravated.

Tenten shivered feeling something brush against her foot. She looked down but didn't see anything. She looked around and still saw nothing in the clear water. Then the water around both of them became denser and smashed them together.

Both were cheek to cheek, "What are you doing?" Tenten asked trying to glare at him.

"Oh yes I want to be this close to the likes of you." He glared back sarcastically. "I can't control water anyway so I don't know what you're talking about" he shot at her.

They water rose out of the water and became a hand and a red goop thing was in where a head looked like on the water monster. "Do you trust me?" Neji asked still smashed against her.

"Of course not" she replied and wondered what he was getting at.

"It doesn't matter your going to have to trust me now go it?" He said seriously.

"But,"

"Just trust me and don't move!" Neji ordered and she felt his arm go around her waist and hold her tightly. He had a pained look and then his dark green dragon wins sprawled out breaking the water around them. Vines then shot out of the ground and all struck near where the red goop was.

He landed on the side of the river and let her go. Tenten waved her hand and was dry and in her battle clothes. She took out her sword and looked at the thing that was being attacked. "Something's wrong" Neji mumbled and looked around.

Tenten walked over to his sword still looking around and picked it up. She made her way back over to him and handed it to him. "Be careful something isn't right here" he told her.

The red mass of goop fell to the ground in front of them. They looked at it and it looked as if it were dead. Tenten leaned down a bit to examine it closer. It shot up and attached to her face. She yelled through it trying to pull it off.

Neji ran over and pulled at it as well. "It won't come off!" he yelled and tried pulling harder. Suddenly half of it ripped of and then jumped and attached to Neji's face. He stopped trying to help Tenten and tried pulling it off himself.

Both of the red substances sunk into they're flesh and Neji and Tenten stopped their struggle. "A body again!" Tenten cheered.

"And a beautiful one at that" Neji smirked looking at her.

"Oh darling, you're so sweet" she blushed going all giggly. "It's finally nice to have bodies again. Especially two of such beauty" Tenten said to him.

Neji nodded and looked at his hand and closed it smirking. "This one seems to have a mass amount of power inside of him. I wonder who he is." Neji said looking up at her.

"Who knows. But this one I have here also has power, you think there are other like them?" Tenten danced around and fell into Neji's arms.

"If there are we must seek them out and absorb their powers in these bodies" he said looking around for the nearest town. Tenten nodded and leaned her head on his chest.

Tenten latched onto Neji's arm and they proceeded towards the city where a large black castle loomed over. "Oh look sweet heart this town is so big! How are we ever going to seek out the ones we need?" Tenten asked Neji.

He shrugged and the two continued down the street. "Tenten?!" a voice came. Ino stood at a booth staring at the two almost looking horrified. She ran over to them and glared at Neji. "Tenten what are you doing with him?" she asked again.

Realizing that the name of the body was Tenten, she smirked "Oh what do you mean? Am I not supposed to be with him?" she asked the blonde.

Ino went slightly wide eyed and jumped back changing from her normal clothes into her battle ones. "Who are you and where's my sister?!" Ino demanded glaring at the two of them.

Two red decorative maces appeared in each of her hands and she sunk down ready to attack. "Tell me!" she ordered and her glare intensified.

-

Neji sat up and looked around to be surrounded by total darkness. He got up and looked around seeing Tenten still unconscious a ways off. He walked over to her and nudged her. As she slowly woke up she looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. But those things that were on our faces must have taken over our bodies and sent us here" Neji sighed and helped her up.

"How are we going to get our bodies back? They could do serious damage to . . ." Tenten stopped remembering. "Oh that's right you don't care what happens to people" she huffed and walked a bit off looking around.

Neji slumped in his posture and followed her. "Why do you have to be bent on destroying everything? I mean you're really strong you could do so much to help people" Tenten said still walking in front of him.

"Because . . ." Neji thought for a moment. He actually didn't know why they were doing this. They only got orders from their mother.

"You know just because your parents are bad doesn't mean you have to be. How could anyone want to cause so much pain. I just don't believe it. Even your mother used to be good until she fell for that . . . evil"

"You mean my father" Neji stated.

Tenten stopped and looked back at him. "Yes, you're . . . father" she pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

"You know if what you're saying you truly believe in, why don't you turn to the bad side? Hm?" Neji raised an eyebrow walking closer to her.

Tenten glared slightly at him. "Because I'm not the one who's doing something bad"

"Well how do you know your side is good?" Neji said crossing his arms as well. Tenten gave him a look and he sighed. "Ok yeah I know that was stupid, but I don't know being good . . . is not fun" he told her.

"I have plenty of fun and I don't hurt people" she smirked and turned away walking again.

"You know the day approaches to when one us must kill the other" Neji said following her again.

"And I hope to avoid that day" Tenten said simply making Neji stop for a moment.

"You are an odd one you know" he sighed speeding up and walking beside her.

"I could say the same for you. No matter how lazy you were I can't imagine a god letting an opening like that go by. Not to mention throwing your sword away. You should have killed me" she looked over to him.

"I do not feel the need to kill you" Neji yawned and looked down at her. She smiled slightly and then focused on the darkness ahead.

"Now let's find out how to get out of here"

-

Ino was breathing hard, fighting a god and a goddess was not easy. Especially when you were trying not to hurt the goddess. "Looks like the spitfire is getting tired my sweet _Neji_" Tenten smirked and span her spear around.

"Let me make the finishing blow my dear I would be most thankful" Neji smirked back at her. She nodded and Neji charged forward faster then Ino had expected. She rose her arms to protect herself and was sent flying backwards.

She smashed through two buildings and into a stand. She struggled to get up looked through the hole at the two. "I can't beat them alone" she said to herself and then saw a sword at her throat.

"What's got you so beat up goddess?" Kiba's cocky voice came.

Ino scowled, it would be him. "Go away I'm in the middle of something," she snarled and pushed his sword away and stood up. She wobbled a bit and fell forward grabbing onto the closest thing.

She blinked and looked down at the agitated face of Kiba. Not bothering to say anything Ino struggled to get up once again. Kiba stood when she was off him and grabbed her arm holding her up.

"Who is the one beating you up I told them I was the one to kill you," Kiba growled and looked around.

"Oh how _kind_ of you to save me for yourself," she glared at him. "Besides it's not only one of your brothers, it's my sister Tenten as well. They are," Ino went weak in her knees and almost fell but was held up by Kiba. "They are fighting together, but I don't think it's really them. Something has taken over their bodies" she told him.

"How annoying" Kiba scoffed and got a better grip on her and they walked through the holes and into the area where Tenten and Neji stood.

"Oh darling look. What a cutie he is, I want you to take his body as well" Tenten giggled and eyed Kiba evilly.

"Then we take the girl as well I always liked blondes. Plus we wouldn't want to seperate4 such an intimate pair" Neji smirked pointing his sword at them.

Ino blushed slightly, 'Intimate pair? What on earth does he mean?' she asked herself and then noticed how closely Kiba was holding her. 'Oh' she sweat dropped and tried to make him let go of her.

Kiba reached into a pocket on the inside of his cloak and handed her a red bubblegum like ball. "What is that?" she asked looking at it.

"It will heal your wounds and give you all your energy back. But it will only work for you and me, since we are both fire. Consider yourself lucky, now eat it" he put it in front of her face.

"I'm not eating something from you. How do I know it won't kill me?!" she glared up at him. Kiba got a bored expression and sighed.

"I can't take both of them on by myself, I need . . ."he stopped in mid-sentence obviously having a hard time saying the next few words.

"Don't talk so much!" Tenten yelled smirking and jumping up and slashing down at them. Kiba saw her and held onto Ino tightly and jumped to the side crashing into a store.

"Just take it!" Kiba said angrily looking up at her. Noticing she was actually unharmed from they're crash and seeing him with all the damage.

Ino looked at him almost with a bit of caring. "You,"

"Don't." He said stopping her before she could speak. "Now just eat it" Kiba held it in front of her again. Ino took it and plopped it in her mouth and swallowed it. Kiba smirked and began laughing evilly.

"You fell for it!" he laughed more. Ino went wide eyed and started freaking out.

"You jerk! And you protected me just to get me trust!" She yelled standing up and hitting him on the head with her mace. "I'll show . . ." she stopped and looked that she was standing and beating on him.

"Je whiz!" Kiba glared at her while standing himself. "I was joking you don't have to give me a second head" he rubbed the bump on his head from her whack.

Ino twitched and picked up her mace again fire surrounding her. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Neji and Tenten tilted their heads and looked at the big dust cloud of fighting in the store. "Maybe they'll kill each other" Tenten said hopefully.

"Why don't we give a little push then, eh?" A dark green orb surrounded his hand and it grew larger. Neji threw it at the building and smirked as there was an explosion.

After awhile the smoke was clearing a red fiery shield was visible. Yet again Kiba had Ino shielded and held her close to him. "Damn they're annoying" he growled. Ino looked up and then straight ahead of her at his chest.

"Why don't we just beat them then" she said with a slight pink on her cheeks. He looked down at her and nodded.

"I'll take your sister and you can handle my brother." Kiba said letting her go and taking out his sword.

"Be careful I don't want her dead." Ino said seriously making Kiba look at her.

"Fine, I don't kill your sister and you don't kill my brother" she nodded accepting this.

"Don't get carried away" she said silently.

"Nor you and you better not die" he said as his red dragon wings spread out. Ino stared at him oddly wondering why he had said this.

Kiba smirked seeing her reaction. "Don't get too flattered, I don't want you to die cause I want to fight you" he laughed making her roll her eyes.

"You're an idiot" she stated her own red angel wings flapping out. "Lets just get this over with and then we don't have to be near each other anymore" Ino said turning to face the other two.

"You read my mind" Kiba laughed and turned with her.

"There's not that much to read" she tried to muffle her laughter and ran forward taking on Neji. Kiba stood there thinking about what she said and then it clicked.

"You did not just call me stupid!" Kiba growled and did the same only going for Tenten.

"I did" Ino giggled and bashed one of the maces on the ground making a dent.

"Oh they have wings? I wonder if we have them too." Tenten laughed and then her dark green angel wings appeared. Neji did the same and his came out.

"This isn't going to be easy" Ino said jumping to be back to back with Kiba.

"Then lets burn them, your water sister can heal can't see? Well take care of they're injuries later" he said jumping up and staying in the air. Ino flowed "Unfortunately we'll have to do it together to get it big enough" Kiba sighed.

Ino just hit herself in the forehead and ran her hand down her face. She went in front of Kiba made a sign with her hands a stuck them forward. Kiba got close behind her and placed his hands on her wrists.

"What are they doing?" Neji wondered looking up at the two.

"I dunno some ritual I think" Tenten said looking as well. "I wonder what will happen" she said excitedly.

A small flame appeared in the center of Ino's hands. "Is that fire?" Neji asked trying to see it more clearly.

It blasted into a bigger fire and surrounded Ino and Kiba's hands. "Don't over do it or I'll kill you" Ino said to him. The fire shot down and took to the whole area as it went up in flames.

Naruto looked over from the higher building he was on and sighed. "They're never going to get the tings out of those two by using force" he said to himself before jumping from roof to roof in the direction of the goddess's house.


	11. Mommy Steps in

**A/n: Yeah for updating ! Well I got a nice idea for this story coming along; it probably wasn't going to end like this when I first wrote it buuuut I forgot :D **

**So I think this story s coming to an end but I still got about 4 more chapters to write until then **

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW:D**

Neji and Tenten sat up covered in soot. "What the HELL was that?!" Tenten was wide eyed looking at Neji.

"I think we have come across four very important people." Neji said looking down at his hands and up at Kiba and Ino. "It seems we have fallen into the body of a God and Goddess and those two . . ." he trailed off and pointed at them.

"Are the God and Goddess of Fire, although this is odd seeing them working together. I had heard they were all enemies" Neji thought aloud and stood up brushing himself off.

"That is odd. Anyway what luck getting the body of a goddess! I shall use it to its full extent prepare to get their bodies as well" Tenten snickered pulling out the sword at her waist.

Ino fell back slightly against Kiba and looked up at him warningly. "I told you not to over do it. They could have died in that!" she huffed as Kiba unwillingly held her up.

"Well they're alive aren't they?" he protested.

"Your hopeless" she rolled her eye and looked down at the two. "How on earth are we supposed to get them back to normal?" she asked herself. Vines and trees shot out of the ground and surrounded the two. Soon they were incased and unable to move.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this girl's power" Tenten smiled happily rising up on a leaf to the two showing heads. She lifted her hand and placed it in front of Ino's face.

"Now become one with me," Tenten's eyes turned red and some red goop started to ooze out of her hand. Ino went wide eyed and tried to break free. A blue light shot between Ino and Tenten.

Tenten looked over horrified to see a girl with white eyes and dark hair in blue garments with a bow in her hand. Hinata standing straight and even with her stern look she looked peaceful and kind.

"It's been awhile, Bakuteria, Bakin" she said lowering her bow a bit. Naruto was close behind her and looking at Neji and Tenten's horrified reactions. "I had forgotten I had sealed you here in that river . . . but it seems by binding has weakened over these thousands of years." Hinata sighed and pulled out another arrow from her quiver.

She moved her hand over it and it started to glow a vibrant blue. "I will not have you infecting my sister nor a God. You will hurt too many people" Hinata pulled the arrow back and aimed it at Tenten.

Hinata disappeared and appeared nearly a foot in front of Tenten and released the arrow with deadly precision. The arrow went straight through dragging out the watery body from before. "It seems this time I have no choice but to destroy you Forgive me I rather spare life then diminish it" she said pulling you her sword and disappearing once again.

She appeared behind the water being and straightened up looking back slightly while sheathing her sword. "Bakuteria!" Neji's voice yelled angered. The red life form in the middle of the water exploded and evaporated quickly.

Hinata moved her bow behind her as well as her arrows and faced Neji. She quickly went into a stance none of them had seen. "Come Bakin" she whispered looking down sadly.

"I will reunite you with your beloved, but I will kill you before you can hurt others" she said sounding determined. Bakin was breathing hard and the vines and roots around Kiba and Ino tightened immensely.

They yells filled the air and Hinata looked up at them with pain in her eyes. "Stop it Bakin! Don't hurt them!" she said loudly on the verge of tears.

"If you're worried about them just think of the other two, this Tenten and Neji. They're souls are mine! And they are immortal souls, there is no way you can defeat me . . . my creator" he growled.

Hinata just looked at him sadly. "I am sorry," she whispered and once again took up her stance. "Come at me with your own powers, using a God's power that you have no idea how to control will kill you. I will send you to peace now COME" she said raising her voice.

Neji got into the same stance as Hinata. Naruto crossed his arms and looked down at the two. "What on earth have you created here?" he asked himself looking over at Hinata.

'No matter what happens I will not let her die. Even if Kiba is here, nothing will get in the way of me protecting her' Naruto told himself.

Hinata closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Bakin moved and the water out of a near by fountain shot out like a spear at Hinata. Hinata held up her hand quickly and it stopped as it got to her hand.

"You have gotten so weak," she said sadly opening her white eyes. They water flew back at him and began attacking. Hinata pulled her bow back out and drew another glowing blue arrow.

She pulled back and released as the exact same that happened to Tenten happened to Neji. Hinata walked over her sword drawn and sliced through the red center. She sheathed her sword once again and looked up at Ino and Kiba.

The vines slowly retreated into the ground. Hinata made her way over to Neji and Tenten's bodies and began examining them. Naruto walked over to Ino and Kiba and helped them up. "Are you two alright?" he asked more concerned with Ino.

"We would have been fine if idiot here didn't waste so much of our energy in one blast" Ino glared bonking Kiba on the head. "You're an idiot you know that" she huffed crossing her arms and then heading over to Tenten and Hinata.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked kneeling beside both the unconscious bodies.

"I am not sure, they're souls have not come back yet" Hinata said placing her hands on both their chests and then glowed blue. "I'm healing they're insides, unknowingly their insides were being destroyed as those two were inside them" she told her sister who watched.

Kiba and Naruto walked over and looked down at Neji, "So Hinata any luck with they're souls returning yet?" Naruto asked sitting beside Hinata.

She shook her head, "They don't seem to be coming back. There's no time to waste and sense we don't have Sakura . . . Naruto will you please go into the spirit realm and retrieve their spirits?" Hinata asked looking at him with hope.

Naruto nodded and smiled at Hinata. "I'll bring them both I promise" he said lying down beside Neji and in front of Hinata. His eyes glowed white and he lay there motionless.

"You two I need you to put up a shield around us while I keep Tenten and Neji's bodies alive" Hinata told them moving a bit and placing her hands on their fore heads.

Kiba and Ino glared at each other. "You mean . . . together?" Ino asked almost too disgusted to say it. Hinata nodded and continued letting her energy flowing into them.

"If you do not some of my power could drift off and I need as much as possible" she said kindly smiling up at them to urge them on. Kiba huffed and sat on the side where Neji lay and Ino sat with Tenten. Kiba made and held a hand sign as did Ino.

A red shield flowed around all of them and Kiba and Ino closed their eyes to concentrate.

-

"Neji we've been walking around for hours I don't think we're going to get anywhere" Tenten sighed resting her chin on his shoulder and looking over at him.

Neji laughed lightly and looked over at her, "I don't see why you are complaining, you aren't even walking"

Tenten blushed and looked over into the darkness. "I'm sorry I'm just tired . . . thanks for carrying me" she whispered.

Neji smiled and just continued forward. "There has to be something here, there is only one place in the entire world that is an empty abyss and that's the spirit realm" he sighed.

"What if we are in the spirit realm?" she asked looking over at him again.

"That's impossible, there are only two people who can send others to the spirit realm and that is my brother, Gaara, and your sister, Temari. Then there are two who can actually go into the spirit realm and come out. Sakura and Naruto are the only two with that capability." Neji yawned and slowed to a stop.

"You tired?" she asked placing a hand on his head. He nodded and she placed her feet on the ground. Tenten felt slightly drowsy and fell forward a bit before Neji caught her. "What's wrong why am I so sleepy and . . . weak all of a sudden?" Tenten asked herself.

"I don't know" Neji said falling over to the ground his eyes barely open. Tenten fell beside him staring at him through half open eyes. "Don't go to sleep" he told her trying to stay awake.

Tenten unconsciously close her eyes and fell asleep. "Tenten!" he tried to yell but it only came as a whisper. "Tente . . ." he close his eyes and fell asleep as well.

-

"My lord, what could it be that would grace us with your presence?" a man dressed in all white asked.

"Tentou there are two souls here that I must retrieve. My brother and the Goddess of Earth, something sent them here and I must find them before the darkness starts feeding off their souls" Naruto told him.

"My lord I will assist you, I was the one who let in two unusually powerful souls in, let me guide you" the woman dressed in all black bowed. Naruto nodded and followed her as she grabbed a lantern.

They headed off into the direction she had sent them. "Heru I must find them quickly. None of your foolish games understand I will not have a tolerance if they die. I assure you that you will be the destroyed slowly" Naruto glared at the back of her head.

"Of course my lord," she smirked and kept facing forward. They continued in the darkness for quite awhile. "Ah my lord I can feel them just up ahead" she said walking a bit faster. The lantern shown on their collapsed figures and Naruto ran over to them.

He picked up Neji and threw him over his shoulder. He leaned back down and picked up Tenten bridal style. "Heru now we must go. I must get them back to their bodies before it is too late" Naruto ordered looking at the woman.

"Of course" she said pulling out a pure white locket. She held it out and w white light enveloped them and then they disappeared. Naruto looked around seeing they were at the entrance to the spirit realm.

He moved on hand and pointed it to an empty archway and the doorway was white. He walked through it and his eyes flashed open and he looked around to see a struggling Hinata and red shield.

Naruto sat up and looked down at Tenten and Neji's bodies. Hinata's hands lost their blue glow and she fell forward exhausted. Naruto caught her in his arms and looked down at the tired Hinata. Neji sat up holding his head and looked around.

"Naruto you have to put up a shield once we let go. Those monsters won't leave," Kiba said looking over at Ino who nodded. Naruto held up his free hand ready to go. Ino and Kiba released the shield and jumped back, a white shield then closed around them.

Tenten sat up wearily and looked around. "What happened?" she asked looking over at Neji and Naruto.

"Those things that attacked you sucked your souls out and sent you into the Soul Realm. After Hinata drove them out of your bodies I had to go back into the soul realm and get you. While Hinata kept your bodies alive" he told them.

Tenten looked over at Neji in an 'I told you so' look. "You see," she crossed her arms. "We can't be in the Soul Realm its "impossible"" Tenten huffed and crossed her arms.

Neji glared slightly at her. "Oh yea like I was supposed to know, I've never been there and it **used** to be only Gaara or that Temari girl could send people there" Neji told her.

Naruto nodded, "Its true there were only two people who could send people into the Soul Realm, but apparently those things can send people there as well. But at least they are gone now"

"What the hell is going on?!" Ino growled smacking one of the monsters straight in the face with her mace. "I hate beings that have no allegiance; at least you know who you serve" she said looking over at him as he sliced one in half.

-

Sakura landed and looked around. It looked like the place that he had said to go too. Suddenly a swarm of darkness surrounded her and formed like a cage. "Gaara!" she yelled looking around.

The cage lifted and moved past some trees and set down next to an identical white one. "Gaara!" Sakura said looking over to the other cage.

"Sakura are you ok?" he asked walking to the side of his and looking at her.

"I'm fine but where and who. What is going on?" she asked grabbing the black cage. She pulled her hands back immediately as they burned immensely.

"It's my-"

"Yes it is me" the goddess of evil herself appeared cackling. "You two will not interfere with my plans to rule over Erath and when you and your sisters are out of the way, Heaven is next on the list" she continued her maniacal laughter.

"You'll never get away with it. My sisters will kill you!" Sakura yelled at her.

"They will try" she looked over at Sakura and smirked.

"Of course, you will be tortured first for my own amusement before I kill you" she told her.

"If you torture her then the same will be done unto me" Gaara spoke up glaring at his mother.

"Oh dear boy, don't you understand you are dead to me now" Ares sighed and looked at the two of them. "You broke my heart my son, but I will not have you ruin this" she smirked.

"It doesn't matter Naruto also is in love with a goddess, the one that made those things you plan to use. He will not hurt her and he is the most kind hearted out of all of us. He will not allow you to win" Gaara said determined.

Ares glared at him. "How dare you turn another against me!" she growled and snapped. Three black creatures appeared, "Guard them and do NOT let them escape. In fact . . ." she smirked and looked back at the two.

"Take them down to Hell," she laughed insanely as she disappeared.

-

Kiba huffed now breathing hard. There was only so long a person could fight and he was reaching his limit. He could tell Ino was tired as well. These monsters were just coming out of nowhere. "Kiba watch out!" Ino yelled swinging her sword beside him and killing one that was about to harm him.

Kiba stared down at it and then at her. "You called me Kiba" he looked at her questioningly.

She went slightly red, "I only did it because I didn't have time to call you by that name besides" she huffed and turned away blushing like mad. "It would be harder to fight these things without help" she said trying to calm down.

He just stared at her back until he realized that all the monsters were gone. He looked around and then saw his mother. "Mother!" he said quite shocked but went down to his knees as she passed him.

Ino went wide eyed and turned looking horrified as she saw the Queen of Evil herself. She walked over to the shield and placed her hand on it and it disappeared. Ares looked down and scowled, Naruto went wide eyed and she brought her hand back and smack him causing him to fly into a near by stand.

She leaned down and picked up Hinata by the throat. "You scum! How dare you infect my son! I will kill you along with your disgusting sisters!" she yelled.

Hinata tried pulling her hands away from her throat as she could not breathe. "Kiba kill the fire goddess and Neji get up and destroy the earth goddess!" she ordered her sons.

Kiba looked over at Ino who stared back at him. "Of course mother" he said standing up and taking out his sword and pointing it at her. "I will destroy you goddess" he said not as confidently as he had before.

Neji stood up and pulled his own sword out pointing it down at Tenten who went wide eyed. "I will kill this creature" Ares hissed squeezing tighter on Hinata's throat.

Ino and Tenten both looked over about to move to aid their sister but Kiba stood in Ino's way as Neji stood in Tenten's. There was a small rummage and a bright light shot out of where Naruto had fallen.

Ares released Hinata and jumped out of the way. Hinata fell to her knees holding her throat and gasping for air. Naruto stood in front of her glaring at his mother, "Don't you EVER touch her again!" he yelled.

Ares had an angered expression on, "I'll teach you to defy your mother, Naruto" she said reaching up to one of the clips in her hair. She pulled out the black part of it and it grew into a sword.

Naruto's face hardened and he stepped back picking up Hinata. Ares jumped forward and slammed the sword hard on the ground in the spot Naruto and Hinata had just been in. "When I get back they better be dead!" she glared at her sons and jumped up following the running blonde.


	12. Torture

**A/n: Wow I have been updating this one like crazy :D I know why because I've been having so many ideas for it and I want to finish it so I can say it is done XD lol!! Well anyway I hope you all like the chapter I think it turned out pretty well!!**

**Please Review!!!!!!**

Tenten stood and looked after Naruto, she had a hopeful look on her face and she smiled. "Well Neji come and kill me if you dare" she smirked unsheathing her sword.

Neji sighed and then jumped at her Tenten barely having time to block almost shocked that he really did attack. "So that's how it is?" she asked grabbing it with both hands and forcing him off.

"No one but us knows what happened in the Soul Realm, you will die with the knowledge. I'm sorry," he said hardening his expression and charging at her again. Tenten sighed and her eyes held determination.

"You will try, but I will not die and if I do. I'll take you with me once again to the Soul Realm. Where forever we will stay . . . together" she whispered the last part. She jumped up and met his attack, "I know you're not truly evil. There is good inside you, I will drive it out" she smiled and flipped over him.

"So the time finally comes for our true battle" Ino said smiling. "And we were doing so well in working as a team" she laughed. "Been looking forward to this day?" she asked tightening the grip on her maces.

Kiba stayed silent, this was unnatural for him. To feel some regret for having to kill her. "Of course I have" he smirked shaking the thoughts from his head.

"Then here goes! Ladies first!" Ino smirked and jumped forward slamming one of them down to where Kiba had been. She pulled the mace out of the small crater and looked around.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are" she taunted trying to feel for his killer intent she had felt for so long. She blinked in confusion unable to feel it, "Did he run away?" she wondered aloud.

Then she looked up and saw him looking down at her from a roof top. "How odd" she began, "you seem to have lost that killer intent. Do you not wish for my death?" Ino asked very, very confused now.

Kiba only stared down at her. "You must kill her, where did my killer intent go?" he asked himself quietly. He held out his hand a fiery chain appeared. "Don't worry goddess I will kill you" he said swinging the chain around and then sending it at her.

Ino got ready to deflect it but it circled around her wrists and up her arms. It tightened and burned against her skin. She winced slightly and looked up at him and tried to pull him down but he stood firmly.

Kiba jerked her forward making her drop her weapons. As they were pressed closer to her skin it only burned more. He dragged her forward more until she hit the building he was standing on. "Um OW!" she glared up at him.

Not feeling like giving her a vocal response he pulled up making the chains only become tighter and only hotter against her skin. He pulled her up all the way and she fell on her knees in front of him.

"I don't only need weapons!" she glared and held her hands up and her hand began glowing red. Kiba smacked it away from him making a giant fireball go off course. Kiba went down on one knee and looked at her in the face. Ino gulped and brought her burned arms in front of her.

"Why did you have to do that!" he practically yelled in her face.

Ino was now totally lost, "Um what are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"Go and do something to make me lose the want to kill you" he glared at her. Ino just blinked not knowing what to say because she had no idea what he was talking about. Her hair band snapped and her blonde hair fell around her face. Kiba twitched, even though she was a goddess, he could not help but admit she was beautiful. Now she was like tempting him. Looking all beat up and chained and now this.

"Um, I really don't know what you're talking about" she admitted. He growled lightly and pulled hard on the chain making her fall forward and having his lips met with hers.

She blinked and kissed back slightly before pulling away. He looked at her oddly and saw her troubled face, "I know that was supposed to be all romantic and what not and it would be if my arms weren't in searing pain" she gave him a small but pained smile.

It took a moment for it to register in his head before he realized and pulled off the fiery chains from her arms. She rubbed her burned chain marks lightly wincing slightly as her fingers brushed against the sensitive skin.

"Ok," she smiled and grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to her kissing him. "Your such an idiot you know that" she smiled and whispered against his lips.

Tenten landed on a roof top and was breathing hard and glaring up at Neji. She looked over and saw the scene of the two fire deities. Her jaw dropped and she could only stare in pure shock.

"No way" she said to herself unable to tear away from the two. "They hated each other and that happened?! Jeez!" she looked up at Neji who was clearly oblivious to them. "He practically like me buuuut nooo" Tenten huffed.

"You know what screw this" Tenten pouted and sheathed her sword and began walking in the opposite direction of him. Neji looked at her oddly and dropped down to the ground.

"Where on earth do you think your going?!" He asked slightly angry.

"Away from here, stupid" she said without turning around.

"Excuse me? No you aren't" he said walking up right beside her.

"You make NO sense. First you're all 'Oh Tenten your tired? Ride on my back and make me fall in love with you and then have a wonderful time' and now your trying to kill me. Excuse my language but what the fuck?! Could you be anymore confusing!? I mean at least those two really hated each other till like 2 minutes ago" she glared up at him folding her arms.

Neji stared at her oddly, "What are you talking about?" he asked and turned to see where she had pointed. His jaw dropped as he started at Kiba and the fire goddess. "Well . . ." he trailed off and was at a loss for words.

"You see what I mean. I thought you liked me. Apparently not," she rolled her eyes and began walking away from him again.

"Tenten, you don't understand . . . I do like you it's just . . ."

"Just what you too scared to stand up to your mommy" she said in a mocking tone. Neji glared down at her and then looked away. Tenten looked at him oddly and then realization hit her. "You ARE afraid of your mom" she tried to hold in her laughter.

Neji glared down at her making her stop and look to the side. "It's not just me all of my brothers are. You don't know what she can do" he said looking down.

Tenten smiled and kissed him on the lips. He looked at her and pulled back, "I can't there's nothing I can do against her," he said sadly.

"Not alone you can't" she smirked and grabbed his hand. "I think there's a reason she is so scared of you falling in love with me, because . . . I can give you power" Tenten whispered and smiled once again.

-

Naruto looked behind him to see his mother catching up, "NARUTO! Give her to me!" she screeched and jumped getting quite a bit of distance. She reached forward and almost grasped Naruto's shirt when a black blob was thrown in front of her.

She jumped back to see a scythe stuck in the ground with Temari balancing on the top. "Oi vey what do we have here?" Temari asked smirking. Ares looked passed her at Naruto and Hinata who were getting away.

"Get out of my way" she hissed.

Temari blinked and flipped back grabbing her scythe and pulling it out of the ground. "That's not very nice and here I came all this way just to fight you myself" she laughed and span it around gripping it with both hands.

"It's not nice to reject someone's invitation" Temari smirked once again. "Now Queen of Evil," Temari's gaze hardened. "You will tell me where my sister is!" she said looking angry.

Ares smirked and straightened up. "You're a stupid girl aren't you? I sent her and my horrid son down to the depth of hell where they are being tortured at this very moment!" she cackled.

Temari went wide eyed, "YOU BITCH!" she screamed and jumped forward slashing down.

"Does that anger you? Well if you are so mad you better not deal with me and go save her, if you can" she smirked and looked past her and frowned not being able to see Naruto.

"As if, I won't let you hurt Naruto or my sister. Besides Gaara will save her if she doesn't save herself" Temari said sure of herself.

-

"Naruto . . ." Hinata said weakly grabbing onto his arm and looking up at him. "Sakura and Gaara . . . they are dying . . ." she said painfully.

Naruto stared down at her disbelieving, "No, they . . . they can't be"

"We have to find them, before . . ." she trailed off leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Before . . . it's too late" she finished.

-

Sakura strained to get out of her restraints that chained her to the hot ground. "Gaara how are we going to get out?" she asked standing on the other side of the bars of the cell that held him.

"I don't know," he said looking off to the side.

"I know we'll make it," Sakura smiled weakly and stared into his eyes.

"AHH!" Sakura screamed falling to her knees. Gaara winced and felt his back starting to bleed. Sakura looked behind her too see the three dark figures from before. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see her shirt ripped and blood streaming down her back.

One of the figures took out the whip again and struck Sakura again. She fell down holding herself up with her hands. Gaara held in the pain he got from not only the cuts on his body but seeing Sakura hit.

Another one of them walked up to her and kicked her down stabbing a spear through her white wing. She let out an ear shattering scream, Gaara closed his eyes trying to not think about the pain and thin of a way to save them.

Another gash was made on his back as he saw them whip her again. "SAKURA!" Gaara yelled grabbing onto the searing bars. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gaara glared trying to get out.

Sakura reached out her hand towards Gaara but the last of the three got another spear and impaled her hand, nailing it to the ground. Another scream escaped her lungs and Gaara was only growing more furious with himself as his hand began to bleed.

-

Ares smirked looking down at Temari who was brought down to her knees. "You attempt was only enough to stall me, I don't have time to kill you yet. So be a dear and don't move" she laughed and gave her one final mark across her front.

Ares looked off to where Naruto had disappeared sometime ago. "You cannot stop me" she smiled evilly and took off once again.

Temari just lay on the ground now unable to move or even feel. Her eyes went wide and flashed black for a second. They turned back to their normal brown, "Sakura!" she gasped and look up and saw her scythe a ways away.

She outstretched her hand and tried to reach for it. She winced from the pain on her front but tried to reach it anyways. "Sakura," she said again trying harder to move.

She felt cold water on her back and turned her head quickly looking behind her to see Shikamaru healing her. She was wide eyed, "Wha-what are you doing?!" she asked completely shocked.

"I'm healing you." He said simply.

"But, why?" she wondered still in her state of shock. He shrugged and continued healing her until she could finally move again. She looked up at him still lost, "Thank you," she said looking to the side and getting up and grabbing her scythe.

"My brother is dying and I'm sure you felt your sister as well, I know where they are will you come with me? I can't beat my mother by myself" he gave her a small smirk.

She blinked and nodded taking any help she could get. "Let's go I can feel her getting weaker." She told him. He nodded and they sprinted into another direction.

-

"Sakura," Ino whispered and went wide eyed. Kiba looked at her with a serious look.

"Gaara," he said and she nodded. "Come on I know where they are," he told her and they took off.

Tenten watched Kiba and Ino leave and looked at Neji. "Come on Neji, you don't have to worry your not alone" she smiled and grabbed his hand. "Now let's save my sister and your brother" he nodded and they followed Kiba and Ino.

-

Ares glared at the floor as she walked into the main chamber of the palace. "That stupid goddess I will deal with her after I deal with that disgusting son of mine and that light" she hissed barging through doors and heading down into the dungeons of hell.

She let out a breath and opened the doors walking in too see Sakura on the ground covered in blood barely conscious. She smirked and looked over at the cell that held Gaara who was equally injured. Although he was kneeling and staring down at the ground.

She walked over to the cell and looked at him, "My son this is what happens when you go against my will. I can set you free from this, if you promise to never defy me again" she said waiting for his answer.

He stood up wobbling a bit still only staring at the ground. "I will . . ." he trailed off trying to stay conscious. His hand shot out of the cage and grabbed his mother around the throat. "I will NEVER submit to you ever again!" he glared with all black eyes.

She glared at him and dug her razor sharp nails into his hand. Prying his hand off her throat she pressed it against the bars as it began to sizzle and burn away the skin earning a yell from Gaara as he tried to pull away.

She let go finally and let him fall back holding his arm. He glanced over at Sakura seeing her pained face as the same burns appeared on her arm. He looked down angered with himself that he had caused her pain.

Ares glared down at him and walked over to Sakura. She kneeled down and picked her up by the shirt and examined her bloody and bruised face. Sakura just fell limp and her eyes closed. "Do you want to die now goddess? I can end your pain right now" she smirked and pulled out a same hair pin and it grew into a black sword.

Sakura opened her eyes barely and looked through her half open lids at the black haired queen. "I'll take that as a yes" she laughed and thrust forward impaling Sakura in the stomach. Sakura went wide eyed before falling completely unconscious.

Gaara hunched over in pain and held up his hand to see the blood that came from his stomach area. He fell to the side unable to stay awake any longer and just wishing for the pain to go away.

Ares sighed and tossed Sakura to the ground. "When they finally die come and tell me I will call force some evil spirit and give their bodies to them for better use." She yawned and turned around and rose and eyebrow.

"So you came to me. How convenient" Ares laughed as Hinata just glared at her with her bow strung ready to release the arrow that was aimed at Ares. Naruto stood beside her sword in hand. He looked past her to see both Sakura and Gaara dying.

"I would think, even evil that mother would want to protect her sons. Apparently you do not have a heart." Hinata said almost sounding angry.

"And apparently you don't know the story. You simple girl, my heart was stolen more then ten thousand years ago!" she cackled pulling out the red clip and it grew into a red sword and she tightened her grip on the black sword.

"Now you two will soon join them" she smiled while glaring at the two. "My lord will finally rule this forsaken world!!" she laughed maliciously while running at the two.

Hinata shot the arrow but Ares cut it in half and moved to slice down on her. Naruto moved in front of her blocking the sword. "I told you _mother_. Don't ever touch her again" he pushed her back.

Ares sighed and stuck the red sword into the ground while taking out the white clip and as it grew larger into a sword she placed the black and white swords together making an X.

"My servants, who are long past life, rise and serve my purpose! Destroy these two in the name of Ares! Queen of the Underworld!!" she yelled making lights shoot up through the ground and dead beings began to climb out.

"Now die!" she yelled as the many dead ran towards the two.


End file.
